


Together Wherever

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Episode: s03e04 The Antilles Extraction, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It turns out there's a sort of vetting process when one wants to defect to the Rebellion, a series of grueling questions. You have to tell them your life story, all your reasons for wanting to join them, and anything else they want to know. After making it through, Wedge and Hobbie find reassurance in one another.





	Together Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day nine prompt "frottage." Also: hey, Disney, you can have Wedge's pirates-killed-my-parents backstory when you pry it from my cold, dead fingers.

It turns out there's a sort of vetting process when one wants to defect to the Rebellion, a series of grueling questions. You have to tell them your life story, all your reasons for wanting to join them, and anything else they want to know. Wedge doubts it's completely effective in keeping spies out, but it's not like they can do nothing.

As soon as the Ghost drops them off with the fleet, he and Hobbie are separated for questioning. It makes sense: divide potential conspirators and make it impossible for them to collaborate. Wedge understands, and he truly has nothing to hide, but it makes him anxious just the same: for so long Hobbie has been one of the only people he could really trust. Now here he is among distrusting strangers without his best friend by his side.

They question him for what feels like hours, making him relive practically every moment of his life since he was born. They're not all pleasant, and the experience is exhausting. Finally, seemingly satisfied, they give him a set of scratchy pajamas and show him unceremoniously into a barracks.

Wedge lays stiffly under a thin blanket, head still spinning. He wonders what happened to Hobbie.

“Wedge. Hey.”

The soft voice from across the aisle makes his heart squeeze. He moves quickly in the dark, slipping silently across the room and into bed beside his friend. It was something they used to do back at Skystrike, only rarely when they were sure everyone else was asleep, when they really needed reassurance.

Hobbie slides close to him on the skinny bunk and squeezes his arm. “So they let you through, huh?” Wedge can hear the grin in his voice.

“Yeah. Interrogated me pretty good first, though.”

“Same,” Hobbie says softly. “They kept asking me about Rake.”

“Me too. And they wanted to know all about what happened to my parents.” Wedge squeezes his eyes closed, the bloom of the fuel explosion still bright behind his eyes even all these years later.

Hobbie growls. “As if either of those things have anything to do with anything.” But his touch is more tender, one hand on the small of Wedge's back, drawing him closer.

“My parents were a big part of the reason I was never really satisfied with the Empire,” Wedge sighs, relaxing into him even as the old fire smolders in his chest. “They should have done something about it.”

“And they murdered Rake,” Hobbie adds hotly. “That's what they do to people who disagree with them.”

“Those things are why we're here,” Wedge says firmly. “The Rebellion wants to stop those things from happening.”

“Right.”

Silence falls between the two of them. Wedge shifts on the bed, sighs. “After everything that happened today,” he ventures finally, “I don't think I could sleep if I tried.”

“I think I can help with that. Come here.” Hobbie's mischievous smile practically glows in the dark as he uses the hand still on Wedge's back to pull him even closer.

“We shouldn't,” Wedge hedges even as he doesn't resist. “What if someone hears?”

“You'll have to be quiet,” Hobbie counters, whispering the words against his ear and making him shiver. “Besides, if we managed to do this under the Empire's nose, I think we can handle flying under the Rebel radar.”

“You're impossible,” Wedge groans as their bodies come into contact. Hobbie is already hard, and he's not far behind. “How-?”

“Like this.” Hobbie throws a leg over his hip, pressing them deliciously together.

“ _Oh,_ ” Wedge breathes sharply as the other boy moves against him. Instinct takes over, and he presses back, ducking his face into Hobbie's shoulder and closing his teeth on the collar of his shirt to keep back the sounds bubbling up in his throat.

It's not a relationship that they have, not exactly – more the occasional union brought on my the need for comfort and closeness under the stifling evil of the Empire. It feels good, though, grounding. Even if he's in the right place now, Wedge is so grateful he's not alone.

“Fuck, Wedge,” Hobbie grunts into his hair, and Wedge grins against him.

“I thought we were trying to be quiet.”

Rather than answer, Hobbie grabs a handful of his ass and grinds against him ruthlessly. Wedge squeezes his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling, aligning them just _so_ until every thrust washes through him in hot waves. He gasps, and then it's over, pleasure flooding his nerves as he sinks back onto the bed. A moment later, he hears a soft sigh as Hobbie finishes as well, and then the barracks are silent but for the sleeping breathes of their fellow Rebels.

Once the glow of orgasm drains out of him, Wedge finds himself chilled – and damp. He makes a face, though he knows Hobbie can't see it. “On second thought, that might not have been the best idea.”

“You say that like you've never slept with damp shorts before.”

“Point.”

Wedge shifts again, settling down next to Hobbie, close by his side to fit the two of them on the bunk. He's going to have to go back to his own soon, he knows. It wouldn't do for them to be caught like this in the morning, for propriety's sake, if nothing else. For a moment, though, he allows himself to drowse, murmuring contentedly as he feels Hobbie's hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like this is a deep character study or anything, but it occured to me writing it just how different a person Rebels-era Wedge is from the post-ROTJ Wedge I usually write, so that was interesting to work with.
> 
> ~~Also this wasn't intended as a "they don't know they're boyfriends" fic, but that's kinda what happened, so I just sorta went with it.~~


End file.
